The Most Beautiful World
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Fudou est réveillé par un rêve où ni lui ni Kidou ne serait tombé amoureux. C'est l'occasion pour un déballage de bons sentiments digne du plus kitch des films de Noël.


_''Le collégien à la mèche brune tendit la main à celui portant d'étranges lunettes de plongée et une cape rouge avec un petit sourire en coin._

__ Voila donc le célèbre Kidou Yuuto…_

__ Fudou Akio, c'est ça ? Nouveau stratège de Teikoku… Kageyama a-t-il eut raison de te confier un poste aussi important ? Nous verrons ça._

_L'exclamation ravie d'un certain Inamori Asuto interrompit leurs brèves présentations. Les deux collégiens membres d'Inazuma Japan partirent chacun de son côté sans plus faire attention l'un à l'autre._

_Fudou ressenti à cet instant une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine en les regardant s'éloigner dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Il voulait leur crier que ça ne pouvait pas être tout, qu'ils devaient se parler, faire connaissance… tomber amoureux. Mais le monde qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas le sien. Dans ce monde, ni Kidou, ni lui n'étaient sous l'emprise malsaine de Kageyama. Ils n'avaient pas besoin l'un de l'autre pour se sauver de ses ténèbres._

_Et en les regardant sourire en s'éloignant dans deux direction différente, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal…''_

_oOo_

_ Akio !

Fudou rouvrit brutalement les yeux en entendant une voix crier son prénom. Une voix qu'il avait tant haït avant de tant aimer.

L'homme qui venait de crier le regardait de ses yeux carmins emplit d'inquiétude. Fudou l'observa, un peu désorienté.

Ses longs cheveux châtains qui glissaient sur ses épaules, ses beaux yeux rouges que peu de monde pouvait se vanter d'avoir vus, l'intelligence et la gentillesse qui y brillaient… Fudou soupira en posant sa main pâle sur sa joue.

_ Yuuto… Tu aurais probablement été plus heureux si tu n'étais pas tombé amoureux d'un salop dans mon genre, hein ?

Kidou haussa un sourcil surprit et s'assit en prenant Fudou par les épaules.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'y comprends rien ! Tu avais l'air de faire un mauvais rêve, puis tu me sors cette connerie plus grosse que toi ! Je sais bien que tu n'es pas vraiment fan de la période de Noël, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer au grand tragédien !

Fudou soutint le regard de son amant avec la nette certitude qu'il pouvait lire en lui aussi facilement que dans les mouvements de ses adversaires sur un terrain de football.

_ C'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve… C'était durant la période du FFI, mais pas comme celui que nous avons connus il y a 10 ans. Il y avait des joueurs que je n'ai jamais vus, mais dont je connaissais les noms. Et nous, on ne s'était jamais rencontré avant ce jour-là. Je ne te détestais pas, mais je ne t'aimais pas non plus. Et Kageyama n'était pas vraiment le connard qui t'a tant fait souffrir ! Et tu souriais alors qu'on partait dans deux directions différentes ! Et…

Kidou coupa la parole à son compagnon d'un baiser sur les lèvres.

_ Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Akio. Et quand bien même il s'agirait d'une autre réalité, je suis certain que je tomberais un jour amoureux de toi.

Fudou croisa les bras et tourna la tête en se renfrognant.

_ Tu n'as pas vu ton sourire… Je me dis que ce monde, rêve ou pas, était probablement plus agréable pour toi. Pas de Kageyama pour te pourrir l'existence, pas de mauvais souvenirs… et pas de moi.

_ Aucun monde ne peut être meilleur que celui-ci, si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Ecoute-moi bien Fudou Akio, je t'aime. Ça a été laborieux et bien loin des mangas pour fillettes en mal d'amour avec des fleurs et des étoiles partout. On s'est battu plus d'une fois, on s'est jeté les pires insultes au visage, on s'est méprisés, maudits… et finalement, on s'est aimés ! Je ne veux pas d'une autre histoire avec toi. Si on me permettait de tout recommencer, je referais la même chose.

Fudou ouvrit la bouche sans trouver quoi répondre à une telle déclaration.

_ Akio, préfèrerais-tu que ta vie sois différente ? Ne pas avoir été manipulé par Kageyama, ne pas avoir souffert… Bien sûr j'aurais préféré une telle vie pour toi, mais tu n'aurais pas été vraiment mon Akio… C'est compliqué tout ça. Tu as soulevé une question bien difficile avec ton rêve. Sans même se poser la question d'une réalité parallèle !

Fudou secoua la tête en réfléchissant.

_ Ça m'a fait mal… Nous voir comme ça, ça m'a fait mal. Je… Je ne veux pas d'un autre monde, Yuuto.

Le jeune homme brun planta son regard clair dans les yeux rouge de son amant.

_ Aucun monde, même sans souffrance, même sans manipulation, peut être bon si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Je sais, je reprends ce que tu as dit, mais je le pense sincèrement.

Kidou sourit et ouvrit les bras pour laisser Fudou s'y blottir en fermant les yeux.

_ Je me fiche de savoir si ton rêve est une simple divagation de ton esprit ou une autre version de l'histoire. Pour moi, il n'y a que notre monde. Et c'est le plus merveilleux des mondes, parce que je t'y ai rencontré, je t'y ai aimé, et j'y passe ma vie avec toi à mes côtés.

Fudou nicha son visage contre son épaule en s'accrochant à son compagnon. Rien n'avait jamais été facile entre eux, et encore aujourd'hui il leur arrivait de se disputer très violement, de se défier pour rien. Mais il y avait aussi tellement d'amour entre eux qu'un mot plus haut que l'autre ne pouvait pas les faire douter un seul instant de leurs sentiments.

_ T'as pas tord. Ça m'a fait un choc mais… Mais ce n'était qu'un simple mauvais rêve.

_ De toute façon, même si c'était un autre monde, je suis certain qu'on trouverait un moyen pour tomber amoureux.

_ Oui, c'est obligé.

Fudou leva la tête et esquissa son sourire en coin tenant du rictus. Ce sourire qui faisait partie des choses qui avaient exaspérées Kidou avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il les adorait.

_ Peu importe où et quand on se rencontre, tu ne peux pas me résister !

_ Vantard.

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Kidou leva les yeux au ciel en faignant le désabusement. Son sourire heureux le démentait.

_ Au fait Yuuto, tu as dit que je n'étais pas un grand fan de Noël mais tu t'es trompé. Avec toi, j'adore cette période de l'année. Tant qu'on évite les films guimauves et les déballages de bons sentiments.

_ Déballer nos bons sentiments, c'est ce qu'on vient de faire. Plus kitch pour Noël, tu meurs !

_ Profites, ça se reproduira pas avant au moins 15 ans !

Fudou sourit un peu plus et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Kidou avant de se réinstaller pour se rendormir.


End file.
